


Fluri Smut but Yuri and Flynn are Plants

by Yboiveth



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: M/M, why the fuck did I do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yboiveth/pseuds/Yboiveth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Also if you're scared that you, the reader will become a joyous homosex gay, do NOT worry because actually you know what fuck you enjoy the gay plant sex you fucking plant fucker</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluri Smut but Yuri and Flynn are Plants

Yuri sat in a field, swaying as the wind brushed against his stem. Another good mor-

Wait.

What the fucking fuck. Was he... a fucking plant? Yuri did plant things and realized yes. He was a plant. Who did this. Why a fucking plant of all things. He could've been like, a tree or a stone or just anything. Like he was ready for that. But a plant? No. He'd prefer to be a blade of grass. Not some shitty flower

Something landed on his stem, and his plant senses tingled in a... gay way? How was this an exsluisively gay feeling? Yuri was Polyromantic, so he swung a few different ways, and one of those ways were for guys, so he knew a gay feeling when he felt it. But... how was this mostly gay? Yuri then realized something.

All plants were homosexuals. Every single one of them. If you have touched a flower then you have touched a specimen of Homo. Have you picked a flower before? You have gotten the blood of the gays on your fingers. Yuri felt devastated. He did not mean to kill the Homo Flowers.

Suddenly, his stamen twitched. He knew who had given him the gay feeling, this... this homo. It was... 

"Flynn?" Yuri Signaled in Flower language. "Hi Yuri." Flynn Signaled back.

"Hi ok so I know this is kind of out of the blue but do you want to have gay homo flower fuck!!"

Yuri thought long and hard about Flynn's offer. "Yes!!! yes"

Yuri and Flynn's Stamen then produced a shit-load of pollen and I don't know what else to write the end


End file.
